Yesterday
by KorrohShipper
Summary: Yesterday, I realized that I lost her. Yesterday, I accepted that she's not mine anymore. Yesterday, I let her go. One shot! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!


**Yesterday**

Yesterday, oh how I wish to bring back yesterday. Yesterday, oh when the problems seemed so far away looks as though they're here to stay.

"Yesterday" by The Beatles would seem like an appropriate song for my situation except for the fact that I know exactly why she had left. She left because of a misunderstanding. She thought that I didn't love her after _that_ fight. She thought that I could love someone else.

Well I went to her, of course, I told her that I would never do that, that even after one fight―regardless of how serious it was―I would have never simply given up on her, much less replace her. Never because, God knows, she is simply irreplaceable and that I love her more than my own life.

But of course, with my luck, even though she understood, she's taken. If only I hadn't been such a coward that day, to have simply let her be when she told me to, that I should've insisted on explaining, she would still be mine. I could've still called her mine.

She's engaged to be married to another man. Some man named Henry or Jerry (something that ends with y) and now she's with him and she's happy. I still remember that day though. That day when I knew that I was too late.

The day when I realized that I lost her already. It was yesterday.

_She seemed surprised to see me, to see this person she once called her best friend and lover. "Percy. . ." needless to say, she immediately stopped what she was doing (which was watering the plants as the plants were now being drowned). _

"_Hello Annabeth, long time, no see." I had this little hopeful glance that I masked with the crooked smile she once fell in love with. Her expression was mixed with relief and happiness. That fueled up the hope I have._

_I went to her and I enveloped her in my ever-famous bear hug. "I've missed you, Wise Girl," her happy expression was then replaced with this new expression that I couldn't read. _

"_Percy. . .I-I'm engaged," my heart broke at that statement although I knew. "I know." Suddenly her eyes began to calculate and speculate. Why was I here? Especially now, at the time of war, why would this marine biologist/volcanologist for the government (for the army actually) be visiting an ex when he's needed for field work._

"_Then why are you-" I cut her off ,making sure that minute would count. "I didn't kiss Cassandra. She forced herself upon me. I would've let her go sooner but I supported her weight completely. I couldn't just let her go tumbling down from the 4__th __floor to the basement." I recalled as she had me pinned against the wall before transferring her entire weight (and was she bloody heavy!) so that I would be left to support her._

"_She told me that I should just leave you and run away with her." Sprang from my eyes, "I heard the door open from way above, I didn't really bother but as I was about to tell her to leave us alone, she kissed me again," my throat felt dry as sandpaper. "This time with you as an audience." She began to cry as well._

"_I begged for you to listen but no matter what happened, you would never open that door until the police came." she covered her mouth to prevent the gasp leaving her mouth. " When the police went away, I asked you to tell me what I could do for you to forgive me. You told me to disappear." I wiped away her tears._

"_I did as you told." _

_She led me inside her house and prepared me some coffee (mocha latte, my favorite). "Listen, Percy, I'm sorry that-" I cut her off with a kiss. I stood up and she followed my example. Slightly angered but at the same time, curious. "Why'd you do that, Percy? You know that I'm engaged to Wesley," oh, so that's his name. "Are you trying to-"_

"_Before you jumped to some conclusions," I felt my heart break. Dudley, er, Wesley, would be home any minute with the notice. "I didn't come to you to try and win you back. I want you to be happy and with him, you're happy. So I'm happy." not really. "I came here to say goodbye. And. . ." I kissed her one last time._

"_To say that I love you, forever and always." _

Turns out Jeremy―I mean Wesley, is a 2nd class Sergeant while I'm the Field Marshal (my Dad's Poseidon, you connect the dots). I gave Wesley a notice earlier, telling him that he was exempted from the war and the compulsory roll call of soldiers.

He thought that he was exempted because he was promoted but he still needs to be called to fight. I just took his place in the war. Usually, the Field Marshals would just plan along with the Brigadiers and the Generals but since I'm technically a Sergeant, I need to fight. I'm on the 5th line of defense.

I know that there's a really low chance of me making out of this war alive but at least I told her and she understands. Hopefully, she'll receive the video I sent her. To understand why I left so suddenly,

Yesterday.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Do you want me to make another one shot during the war and another being Annabeth's perspective?**_


End file.
